


Nothing's Fair In Love And War

by Ally_Futuras



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: Hiccup knew he would need to take certain precaution's. Anything to protect Berk and it's people, even if it tore his heart apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally AU, based off my other HTTYD fics. I have a whole story as well as many one shots in my head, let me know what you think of it all.

He didn't mean to become the man he was now. No. He had feared the man he was now. Yet Hiccup would not have changed a thing in the actions he'd taken. It was all to keep his people safe and unharmed after all. 

Everything seemed fine when his eldest was born. The whole village was in an uproar of celebration and pride for Hiccup's blossoming family. Vernon, a healthy baby boy had been brought into their lives. He took after his mother with his soft spoken blue eyes and the unkept red hair of his own grandfather. 

A stubborn boy even as a baby. Hardly ever crying, only when being picked up by strangers did the infant go into a rage unlike any other. 

"He's just like you when we were kid's," Hiccup would joke to Astrid when Vernon squatted his hands almost as if he was trying to land a punch, "So violent."

Sylvi and Hiccup were in charge of all the young riders whenever they went out on their treks together in search of new adventures. Although they saw very little to the West, Hiccup thought it safe for them to keep their distance of certain islands when on their weekly flight, never going too far away from Berk.

A year later, little Siv would be brought into the world. Hiccup became more occupied this year than the previous. He and his riders continued their adventures and classes yet slowly became more quiet on their lessons, instead the chief decided on taking a break and focusing on his family. 

No one knew the true reason behind such a sudden break. Sylvi and Ruffnut would surely be able to take over with no trouble at all yet Hiccup refused. Their chief had become enamored with flying, taking a break from it was beyond suspicious. Yet they questioned none of it. He was a father now which meant family came first. But why keep the rest of them from flying from Berk?

His first daughter, the beautiful Siv had been a delicate thing. Her hair a platinum blonde, similar to Astrid's own great grandmother, as stories told. The most lovely pale hair yet her eye's could never deceive. The same green eye's as Hiccup and his father before him.  Although she had most of the looks from her maternal side, Siv's heart and soul was that of her father's. Frail and fearful yet so determined. 

Hiccup refused to let his riders go to the islands West of Berk for months after Siv was born. His excuse being that he would need their help with repairs in the village instead. Any small thing to keep them at bay. 

But of course all riders grew impatient. Hiccup lifted the ban soon after yet kept strict rules enforced such as a curfew for all riding lessons. 

All was well the following year. Hiccup and Astrid had their third child. A second daughter named Kari, the kindest most innocent of souls on Berk. Vernon had been three at the time, chasing down Siv who was a mere baby of two years old, by the meadow while their mother was in labor and Hiccup in hysterics when he could find neither of his children. 

The year after Kari's birth would throw an impact unlike any other. 

A group of riders had left Berk. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were through with the strict rules Hiccup had enforced on flying. They recruited Snotlout and a few riders who they'd been giving lessons to the previous months and made their escape. 

Hiccup was occupied with his children and his duties as was Astrid all the while she did her best to perfect her own duty as a mother and preparing for her fourth child's welcome to the village . Valka at her side as she had done so the times before. Sylvi had been the one to find out of the escaping riders hours after they had gone. 

"Sylvi, how could you have let them go?!" Hiccup yelled as he quickly changed into his flight suit, fumbling and tripping over his own steps as he raced out the door calling for Toothless.

Sylvi was hot on his trail, pulling at the gloves on her hands, "I'm sorry! Gobber asked me to-"

Yet just as they were ready to depart the escaped group yelled and shouted as they crashed onto Berk. Ruffnut and Tuffnut in hysterics as they guided their dragon to a clearing, their students right behind them. The twins had matching bruises on their cheeks and their clothes were tattered beyond repair.

"Cheif!" Ruffnut yelled as she and her twin jumped and ran, Tuffnut going to the other riders, "Hiccup! Help! It's Snotlout..."

By this time a large handful of villagers had gathered in the crisp cold air of the night to witness such hysterics and commotion going on. Hiccup and Sylvi rushed to the group. 

"Oh no...", Sylvi looked over to her brother in worry.

There, bloody and bruised yet with a grin made to lighten any mood, Snotlout was being held up by the twins. His smile was forced, made especially for Hiccup and Sylvi, "I'm- I'm alright," he spat out, blood oozing from his lip, "Just tired." 

Snotlout had seen worse days before yet this one topped the cake. Neither of the twins were able to explain exactly what had happened. They had gone west to visit the farther islands in search of baby Nadder's simply for fun. At the time it had all seemed innocent enough. 

Hiccup was able to let the matter go completely. He forgave his friends and set up even more strict rules and consequences to venturing from Berk. Yet that would do very little to keep them safe the following weeks.

A horde of dragons had attacked Berk. No one was sure on what to do and some had gone back to old habits, fighting for their home and protecting themselves. Hiccup did his best to keep the order as did his mother. Some vikings were able to mount their dragons and herd the attackers away while the rest stayed on land and protected the rest.

Unusual behavior, Hiccup knew it all meant bad news. 

"Mount up. You went West. Show me where." Hiccup demanded after the twins had been patched up from the raid. 

Sylvi had gone with them and when the four returned, most everything would change on Berk. Perhaps it was something they had witnessed. Or perhaps it was the horror of the state of which they had arrived in. Sylvi and Hiccup each sporting a new wound. Hiccup had a large, unnatural gash across his cheekbone, traveling down his skin to his jaw. Sylvi had a dark bruise on her eye and broken nose. The twins escaped once again, Ruffnut had a burnt shoulder this time and her brother a sprained ankle.

"No one flies West. No one flies off Berk," Hiccup proclaimed when the twins and Sylvi had collapsed to the ground, his own stubbornness keeping his feet from failing him, "Flying beyond Berk is forbidden."

None of them would ever reveal what they had found. Hiccup made sure of it. He would not have a panic when it could be avoided. And no one pressed the matter. 

Osmond, the youngest of the Haddock children would finally be born the following week. He would be one of the first few children to grow up never knowing of the wonders beyond Berk. Never knowing of the man Hiccup had once been.

It pained him to make such decisions. But after all, a chief protects his own, does he not?  


	2. Chapter 2

The Haddock siblings all grew up with the most nurture in their lives considering they were the children of the chief and Astrid the mighty fighter among them all. 

Astrid always made sure to take her children out for lessons of their own. While Hiccup was occupied with his own chiefly duties, Astrid made sure to find the time to connect with her children. Sylvi and Ruffnut were always first to be invited as well.

The women were quick to dress themselves and the children. Vernon had grown to be quite the accomplished bowman at the young age of ten. His sister, Siv always competitive in nature found herself leaning more towards her fathers sword which he kept out of reach at all times.  

Astrid didn't think it was a bad idea in training her children. She taught them every little thing she knew as did Sylvi and Ruff. The brunette taught them how to track a trail as well as other useful tips about different plants like which were safe to eat and cook. 

Yet of course, Siv took all she had learned quite seriously and used it to her advantage. At the age on nine, Siv took her older brother on yet another escape attempt off of Berk.

"If we get caught, it's your fault," Vernon whispered to his sister as they dressed themselves for the night, "If dad finds out he'll kill us and I for one am to handsome to die at such a young age."

Siv chuckled as she pulled on her boots and grabbed her knife from her brothers desk. She had accomplished in convincing her brother to sneak out with her that night as usual, "Come on, Vern, since when has that ever stopped you from doing dumb things?"

The older red head scoffed and rolled his eyes. Vernon rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, pulling his vest over his head for warmth before going for his bow and quiver which he now took everywhere with him. Valka had gifted it to him for his birthday that year. A lovely bow with a delicate curve made of strong wood, it was slightly to large for the young boy but he was sure to grow into it. 

"It's cold out and I'm not sharing my vest," Vernon claimed before throwing a coat to his younger sister.

The two had learned well to be silent and discreet. They made it past the few villagers who were walking along, either going home or simply going out for a stroll on a cold night. They had reached the dock by the old ships and boats. Taking refuge behind a few boulders, Siv smiled as she looked back at her brother who simply shook his head.

"Well, now what, genius?" Vernon questioned with an annoyed voice although secretly he enjoyed their attempts at an adventure.

They made it to one of the smaller, lighter boats. Siv was able to jump on smoothly, helping her brother along as he dropped his bow beside her and immediately went to give them a light push. Vernon had given them enough momentum to begin drifting and quickly jumped in beside his sister.

Siv had the largest smile ever plastered across her face as they looked around for oars, "We'll take this boat, sail out as far as we can! No telling how far we can go. Maybe we'll even find-"

"Find your sanity perhaps?"

Uh oh.

Looking up and behind them, Gobber stood with a grin on his face, his hook-hand having been able to catch a loose rope that was tied to their boat. 

"Hello, you wonderful man with amazing timing skills..." Vernon forced a grin. 

They were immediately sent back home where Hiccup scolded them for the umpteenth time. Astrid was beyond disappointed in both her eldest children although she couldn't blame them. It wasn't the first time they tried to sail off the island. And in all honesty she was impressed with how far they had gotten this time. 

"Siv, you've got to stop this," Hiccup told them, massaging his temples, "And, Vernon! What kind of behavior is this? You're-"

"Future chief, I know," Vernon rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his small chest, "I couldn't let Siv go alone though. Protect your own, remember?"

Hiccup was quick to look back at Astrid for a way to deal with their son. Astrid simply shrugged. The next day, Hiccup would begin to have Vernon at his side at all times. Teaching the young boy of his job as chief seeing as he one day would follow in his footsteps. The day after that he decided Siv should also go with them.

"Dad, why do we have dragons yet we can't ride them?" Siv pointed out after he had spoken to Ruff and Tuff about their riders and their next scheduled flight from Berk. 

Hiccup hadn't completely banned dragon riding. He had enforced strict rules. Only himself and certain others were allowed on expeditions and only on certain days. Siv didn't think that was in any way fair. 

"It's far too dangerous, princess," he was quick to reply with a warm smile, "You both are still so young. One day you'll understand."

But she never would. Siv refused to understand the logic behind abandoning dragon riding. Giving up on their expeditions. They were vikings first and foremost, why must they stop when there was such a large world to explore. 

Within the next years, Vernon and Siv found themselves leading different lives, as usual, hardly ever being able to agree on one thing or another. Vernon found himself agreeing with his father on various enforced rules and bans as well as curfews. The young man simply wanted to make others proud of him.

Kari and Osmond, being the youngest, were able to choose what they wanted to contribute to the island. Kari was almost always found trailing behind Valka, being given rides ever so often on Cloudjumper as others watched on. She had not a care in the world. 

Osmond, the youngest of the siblings being seventeen would follow Hiccup and his older brother wherever they went. Serving only to make others happy, the young blonde would be found with a book in hand at all times. A quiet viking.

Siv on the other hand would have none of it.

She would occasionally visit Sylvi or Ruffnut at the long abandoned academy, housing only the dragons in their care. Some of which were the same dragons her father and his colleagues rode on their weekly scheduled flight off Berk.

"Siv, aren't you ever just happy that you have a loving family that cares about your safety?" Ruff would ask as she let the younger girl ride on her mothers Nadder as the dragon simply trotted along.

"Since when do vikings care about safety? We're explorers! Dad is making us into very unnatural vikings," the blonde pointed out as she jumped off Stormfly and fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt.

Every day the blonde would visit the academy. Every day she would make the same remarks and argument. And as always, every day she would leave with the worst feeling down in the pit of her stomach. Siv longed for the day they would be able to ride dragons once more. She craved for the morning which she would fly out into the horizon in search of new adventure.

Yet it was unknown when that day would come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the habit of hardly ever proofreading my work so if there are any mistakes or such, I am so so sorry.
> 
> Also I understand that I have been rushing into the story or dragging it along too much (depends on your point of view) so I'm thinking of starting a story consisting of only one shots in order to get to know the characters a lot better as well as go into their adventures as kids. I never really plan ahead I sort of just... write. Bad habit of just winging things and hoping for the best. Anyway, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Have an awesome day/night. Hope to keep up the writing.


End file.
